One More Time
by Grimlock Sovereignty
Summary: Only a few more miles and Soundwave would be there. How long has it last been since he'd seen his master, after Bumblebee killed him? He knew he had to be close. He needed to see his master... one more time. (Oneshot) (SoundTron)


**If you don't like this book, go ahead and flame. I'd like to see your critique on how I can make it better.**

 **Sorry if they seem OOC to you. Enjoy.**

Soundwave paused, feeling the wind whack his visor gently. He was standing on the hull of the _Nemesis,_ just above the wing and below the launch deck. He watched the little conflagration spin towards the Earth below him. He watched, and watched, before pressure squished him like a shard.

 _Lord Megatron!_

He didn't know how he got onto the wing in the first place, but it mattered little. Anguish and grief whacked the emotionless Decepticon in the face. He never admit to anyone his secret affair with the much larger Cybertronian. He reached his long, meager arm out for his master, who fell to the Earth after each passing second.

Soon, the spiraling spot was gone. Soundwave tried to locate the last beating part of Megatron's spark, but he couldn't find it. He attempted to discover any malfunction in his gears, but there was none. Why was he not detecting anything?

He didn't care. Using the last bit of strength he had in him, he lifted his body backwards, pulling his legs upwards and transformed into his Cybertronian vessel, a long, sleek jet that had no windshield in the front and no window to distinguish from the rest of the humanoid jets. He could easily be fooled for a human drone, however.

He took off, spinning into the sky and then dashing towards the Earth. The draft from above the Earth wasn't pushing him back. What was going on? He decided not to bother with it. The last thing he needed to see was his Lord, Megatron.

He didn't recall seeing where Megatron had crashed. He decided to just fly down towards the surface of the life-rich planet and track him there. Maybe then he would be able to detect the beat of Megatron's spark. Normally, the spark wouldn't die until a few minutes had passed. It had only been seconds ago that Megatron was killed. Was the spark severely shattered?

That was nothing Soundwave knew about. He could ask Knock Out after the fact, when he recovered Megatron's corpse and then brought it back to the remaining parts of the Decepticon army, but what good would it do? There wasn't much left of them, based off the death of Megatron.

Soundwave had a feeling that this would be quite a little journey, but he didn't care. He needed to see his master again, and maybe even attempt for him to be revived. He could even see it now; Megatron returning to his mast in the Decepticon ranks, and then avenging his own death by the destruction of Optimus Prime.

How Soundwave would enjoy that.

But Soundwave was not prone to emotions. He had left that long ago, behind him like a trail of dead enemies, all the way back to Cybertron. He only had emotions for the one thing he cared about: Megatron. And that was it. No more.

Soundwave felt the clouds puff around him and the fall of his body through the atmosphere as he almost fell to the floor of the Earth. He was closing in on the ground, and at the last moment, he opened back to his robotic form, and then collided with the hard rubble. He paused, looking up, and then glanced at his surroundings.

In the middle of nowhere, with trees surrounding him and the crash of a river not too far.

Not to mention the fact that there was quite a bit of snow, as well.

Soundwave didn't care all _that_ much about snow. Just the cold bothered him, since it could stop the function of a Cybertronian's insides and close their gears down. He didn't want to risk that happening, so he pressed on to find his master.

Soundwave couldn't recall where his Master has fallen. At least he was finally getting a signal, maybe then he could track his Master down to where he rested, rooted to the ground after falling through the air.

The silent Cybertronian memorized a moment he shared with Megatron, long before the two of them had engaged in the battle.

 **FLASHBACK**

"Starscream," Megatron growled, looking back to the smaller Decepticon who was standing at the furthermost point on the bride of the Nemesis. "I need you to gather more information on the Iacon relics. Take Knock Out with you."

Starscream growled, flaring his wings aggressively at Megatron's command, but snorted huskily before spinning around, nodding his head. "As you wish, Lord Megatron."

After Megatron looked back to the controls and Starscream closed the door to the bridge behind him, the massive leader of the Decepticons turned to face the third in command, who was working among the bridge.

"Ah, Soundwave," the former gladiator said, stepping behind the faceless Cybertronian, who's long fingers were rapping and stroking the animated keys of Cybertronian language. "How does the location of the Autobot base advance for you?"

Soundwave, as usual, said nothing. He only stepped to face the larger Cybertronian and pointed to the blank screen. Megatron glanced his scarlet optics to read the words displayed before him, and with a sigh, he dropped his white irises and heaved a heavy sigh.

"Sometimes I wonder if the Decepticons will ever find the remnants of the Autobot base. No matter as of now, I suppose." The Dark Lord turned to glance back at the Cybertronian who was working at the consoles. He took a heavy step forward, a step so heavy it shook the floor near them. He grabbed the smaller Decepticon's waist and hugged him. "I feel like we hold an upper hand in this war."

Soundwave nodded, before returning the notion that Megatron had shared with him. Soundwave knew that the two of them shared a special connection back on their days in the Gladiator Pits of Kaon, but they never knew it would grow more than a respectful mutual bond. After all, Megatron was so fierce and strict…

But on his softer side, he was charismatic, caring, and kind, like when he was back as Megatronus. A part of that link with his old self still lived on in Megatron, and was displayed by his acts in Soundwave. Soundwave adored Megatron, and Megatron adored Soundwave. Such was their way of things.

"I bet Starscream ignored my most 'generous' offer to gather Knock Out. I had better go check on him," Megatron responded, before he let go of Soundwave's slimmer frame and then disappeared through the doors of the bridge. Soundwave glanced back at the controls, remembering Megatron's touch before shoving the thought down and leaving it like that.

He had more important things to be doing instead of worrying about his master. His job and his devotion to the Decepticon cause was much more important than anything else. He would let nothing stand in his way of that.

After finishing his work in the bridge, Soundwave turned around and he left the room, and starting walking down the wide, yet tall hallways of the Decepticon warship. He headed down another thick gap and then finally returned to his workshop, where he built his drone, Laserbeak, who lay on his chest.

Currently, Soundwave had multiple creations in progress. One was a cat-like frame, with claws and a machine gun mounted on a creation table in the back, with a few other spare parts. He planned on naming it Ravage, to do his spy work like Laserbeak and such.

Laserbeak departed from Soundwave's chest after a simple mind command, and then floated around until reaching the top of the workshop, and then disappearing into a small gap in the wall that was just big enough for the flat drone to fit inside of.

Soundwave looked around the musty room, where tons of spare parts where dropped and scattered all over the floor. He used those bits and pieces to his advantage, where he created Laserbeak from the ashes of Decepticons and Autobot remains alike. And thus, Laserbeak was his spy drone, and he liked not having to record every bit of data that was around.

Laserbeak was a time saver and a life saver when it came to timeliness on this ship.

After all, since when could Soundwave report to every mission when it came to spying? He couldn't, and since he had Laserbeak, the considered female drone would always be available to work on a spying routine.

Soundwave plopped down on a hard, metal slab before pulling his shut-down cord out of the wall and placing the large cord to the back of his head, and then Soundwave rested, allowing more Energon to flow through him while he recharged for the night.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

"Soundwave!"

Soundwave couldn't really open his eyes, but he felt his vision flash on after a moment. It was dark, and it was eerie, but he was not in any way uncomforted by the touch of a metal hand on his own thin fingers.

"Soundwave!"

Finally, the Cybertronian turned to face Megatron's bright, ambitious eyes that gleamed in the darkness. It was not the ambitious eyes of Megatron, who sought to rule the Earth and all other Autobots who set upon his way, but Megatronus, who was filled with compassion.

"All the others are asleep," Megatron growled. "Let's go, before it passes!"

Soundwave knew this happened to rarely, so pulling his shut-down cord from the back of his head, he leapt out of the metal slab "bed" and he worked his way after Megatron. After pausing, he looked to Laserbeak, who was still snuffed into the wall.

 _Soundwave; intends on leaving drone behind. Moment for Soundwave and Soundwave alone._

After thinking about his decision, he turned and left the drone in the wall, before following Megatron through the dark and wide tunnels of the Decepticon warship. Finally, after catching up with the leader of the Decepticons, Soundwave stepped foot out of the ship, to feel the cool air hit his face gently.

Megatron was currently on the wing, and was sitting down with the cool air kneading at the metal on the outside of his body. He turned, seeing Soundwave walk over to join with him, before the smaller Decepticon sat down next to the Dark Lord. Megatron pointed, and Soundwave turned.

In the dark night sky, were flashes of ivory and silver, with hints of green and red, dancing along the air, and touching the clouds with each movement. Megatron and Soundwave stared into the beautiful performance, and Soundwave loved it. Each moment the sky changed a brighter shade to a darker one, and Soundwave curled closer to Megatron for comfort.

Megatron allowed the third in command to get closer, and soon, Soundwave found the Dark Lord's head resting on his own. Megatron sighed, his vermillion optics pushing into the sky and watching the colors twirl about above them.

Soundwave felt Megatron shift near him, and he watched the leader of the Decepticons turn to face him. "Even now, when I feel like the most powerful being in the universe, am I awed by the marvels of the Earth. What do you think, Soundwave?"

Indeed, Soundwave could agree. He nodded, and Megatron nestled his head into Soundwave's neck. "Do I ever so care about you, Soundwave. The last thing I want for you to get hurt. Promise me, Soundwave; you will never perish in battle."

Soundwave looked to the beautiful sky, before nodding.

"Good." Megatron looked back to the beautiful sky, before touching Soundwave's lithe fingers and curling his own sharp, metal limbs into the smaller Cybertronian's. "Then the two of us will never be apart."

 _Soundwave; agrees. Soundwave; wishes to never leave his master's side. At last, Soundwave is happy._

Finally, after feeling like a life time was spent with Megatron, watching the Northern Lights dance in the sky, Soundwave and the leader of the Decepticons walked back to the entrance of the Nemesis, and then Megatron followed Soundwave back to his workshop.

"Until tomorrow morning then, Soundwave," Megatron said, as he let his fingers uncurl from Soundwave's. Soundwave nodded his head, before he closed the door to his workshop and carried back to his metal slab. He ducked his head back onto the cable, and then went to sleep once more.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

Soundwave continued walking among the snowy forest, getting closer and closer to Megatron's location. He could feel it near. He could tell that it would only be a few more miles before he reached the final resting place of his master.

Soundwave could tell that his Master was alive. His spark was still beating, and it was detectable on Soundwave's scanners. After a long trek in the snow, it would be worth seeing his Master for the last time.

After ducking beneath a few more branches of the trees, Soundwave could feel the location growing smaller and smaller in distance. Soundwave almost picked up into a run, before he was overwhelmed with happiness. His master was not far.

After a few more darts behind a couple of trees and a few more paces between the thick assets of snow, he could see the mound where his master had crashed. Soundwave took the choice of running over to his Master, and then he felt himself crash down into the ground next to his Master.

He felt like he was being over-run with happiness, before he finally could see his Master for the last time. He reached one of his long, thin arms out to touch his Master, to feel the smooth touch of the metal that he was so used to feeling, to touch that last fainting breath of his Megatron, his Master, his Leader.

Soundwave kneeled forward for the touch of the larger Cybertronian, and was almost over-run with happiness as his hand neared. Finally, he reached for his Master, and his hand touched Megatron's chest.

And then slipped right through him.

Soundwave struggled backwards, stunned. He tried again, trying to touch his beloved Master, to feel his metal and last parts of his spark beat in his hand, but his hand slipped through… again, and again, and again.

 _No!_

Soundwave struggled with sadness and despair, trying so desperately, so hardly to feel Megatron.

 _Please… One more time…_

Soundwave tried to engage physically with his master until he could no more. He fell down in the snow next to his leader, with emotions pouring through him, like a liquid. Soundwave lifted his hand again, just one more time, to touch his master.

And again, it went right through.

 _My Lord… I want to feel you next to me one more time! Please, don't do this! Primus, no!_

Out loud, Soundwave cried out his Master's name, pounding his fist in the snow until he could no longer. His Master was there, before him, looking around cluelessly at his surroundings, not even knowing that Soundwave was there.

 _He can't see me… Megatron can't see me._

Soundwave curled into a little ball in the snow, his hands falling free. He had no more point to life. He couldn't even touch his Master one last time… he couldn't even say goodbye, or that he would resurrect him. There was nothing left that Soundwave could do.

Soundwave decided to give up. He fell beside his Master, trying to do his best to be as close as possible for their last moments together. He could remember Megatron's words in his head as he spoke, so long ago, that moment when both of them were sitting on the ship, staring at the beauty of the Northern Lights.

" _Then the two of us will never be apart."_

Soundwave crunched into the snow, weak and frail. Before finally, he stood to his legs, and then opened a ground bridge. He didn't know what to do, or what location he would go to, since he was stuck in the Shadow Zone, but he decided to go through it, just to see where he would go.

And when he came out the other side, he was still next to Megatron, in the dark colored snow. Soundwave plopped to his knees, before he hung next to his master, and then, he fell flat on his back, into the snow.

And Soundwave tried… Just one last time.

And hit the hard metal underneath him.

Soundwave looked up, feeling the smooth metal of Megatron underneath him. He could see his Master's optics open, and look at him, right in the visor, and then he reached a frail, weak hand towards the smaller Cybertronian's.

"Soundwave…" he whispered.

Soundwave lunged for his Master, grabbing the leader of the Decepticon's hand and then curling his thin fingers around the Cybertronian's hand. "Master…"

Megatron glanced at Soundwave, stunned. "You… you used your voice?"

"Soundwave; feels remorse. Soundwave; wants to feel his master for the last time."

"Then here's your wish, Soundwave," Megatron rasped, touching Soundwave's hand with both of his. With the last bit of energy he had left in him, he leaned up and whispered, "I love you," before falling back into the snow.

Sound glanced down at his Leader, before repeating the notion. And finally, after a faint few breaths between the two of them, Soundwave felt his Master's spark go out, and watched his optics close only moments later.

Soundwave pushed his head into Megatron's chest, before he looked up into the night sky, letting go of his Master's much larger hand, and then transforming into a jet and flying towards the night. And when Soundwave's visor looked towards the sky, he could see the dance of the Northern Lights…

Just one last time…


End file.
